justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud
The Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud is a 1970's style jet-fighter in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a 1970's era jet fighter. It has an unusual configuration with a "tailed delta" and "cranked arrow" type wings. It's not based on any real aircraft, but parts of it have been identified as resembling the following aircraft: *The vertical tail resembles the MiG-21. *The wings resemble the General Dynamics F-16XL. *The engine air intake holes are unusually small and located at the wing roots. Similarly to the Saab 35 Draken, but even smaller. In fact there's no actual holes. There's only dents with the aircraft body being made darker to give the impression of holes. *The overall fuselage resembles a Saab JA 37 Viggen. Performance As a jet-fighter, it's one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but its cornering ability has been compromised. It's only armed with missiles, which are launched 2 at a time. Versions and locations There are two versions of the fighter: a grey San Esperito Military version, and a black Black Hand version. Towards the end of the game, the grey version is rarely piloted by Black Hand instead of the San Esperito Military. *San Esperito Military version: ** At 3 Military bases in San Esperito: ***Don Velasco Air Base - A little to the north-east of the large lake in the middle of the nation. South-east edge of the island with the largest mountains. ***Los Islas Defence HQ - Middle of the southern edge of the nation. ***Quesada military base - Just north-east of Esperito City. **Appears during a high level of Heat and tries to kill Rico. This is after the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. **Several can appear during the last mission ("Taking Out The Garbage Vol. 3") and try to kill Rico. *Black Hand version: **Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. **Appear in Taking Out The Garbage Vol. 2 and 3. *Guerrillas: **After liberation of one or all of the above bases. Technically these are still military versions, because of the military markings. Trivia *A part of its name "Ulysses" is a reference to "Ulysses S. Grant", a military leader and 18th president of the United States. *A part of its name "Redcloud" is a reference to "Red Cloud", a famous native American. *Some players have mistaken this plane for a space shuttle. *Neither version of the jet has any decals, and can only be identified by their colors. *The successor to this vehicle is the CS7 Thunderhawk in Just Cause 3. Gallery San Esperito Military version Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud (military, underside).png Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud.png|At the Quesada military base. Black Hand version Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud (Black Hand, front).png Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud (Black Hand, side).png Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud (Black Hand, underside).png Miscellaneous two Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, at Velasco air base.jpg|Two at Don Velasco Air Base in Provincia de Don Velasco. See also: Maps. Automatic SAM launcher (ground).png|At the Don Velasco Air Base. Wallys GP (Quesada military base).png|At the Quesada military base. That vehicle is a Wallys GP. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith (battle).png|Out-fought by a Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith over Isla San Cristobal. JA 37.jpg|The fuselage resembles the JA 37 Viggen's MiG-21 Tail.jpg|The tail resembles the MiG-21's one. SAAB 35 Draken Intakes.jpg|The air intakes resemble the ones found on the JAS 35 Draken F-16XL Wings.jpg|The wings resemble the ones from an F-16XL Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito